


Genre tous les cinq?

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, OT5, Overstimulation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand ça concerne un plan a 5 , Liam est une vraie salope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genre tous les cinq?

**\- Pardon?**  
 **  
**Quand Zayn posa sa question il était quasi sur d'obtenir soit un non catégorique, soit cette réaction.

Liam a toujours été un garçon sage, sans complications. Son caractère très mature par rapport aux gens de son âge, il parvenait néanmoins à se faire de bons amis.

Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans le groupe one direction ? Oh un coup de chance sûrement. Mais qui aurait cru que ces cinq gars s'entendraient à merveille, sans crises sans pétage de plombs, sans jalousie...

Personne ne le sait, personne ne le comprenait. C'est au sein du groupe que Liam trouve l'amour, jusqu'à maintenant il était sûr de ne pas être gay. Ce fut bien entendu avant d'avoir rencontré un certain Zayn Malik.

Zayn Malik, première merveille du monde. Si vous n'étiez pas amoureux de lui c'est que vous n'aviez jamais eu la chance de poser le regard sur lui.

Oh bien sûr il était amoureux des trois autres, mais dans un autre sens. Zayn fut évidemment son premier, il était heureux avec lui malgré le fait qu'il devait le cacher au grand public.

Louis et Harry vivaient la même histoire, mais leur couple était plus libertin, il leur arrivait de partager la nuit avec Niall, ou quiconque autre.

\- **Ça te dirait de faire un plan avec Louis et Harry? Depuis quelques jours ça me ronge. On peut même incruster Blondie.**  


  
\- **Genre tous les cinq?**

\- **Ouaiiiis**. Zayn hocha la tête en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

  
\- **Ça va niquer notre amitié...** dit Liam en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

  
\- **Aller Liam décoince toi les fesses un peu !** Zayn se jeta sur lui.

  
\- **Mmh**. Fut la seule réponse de Liam. Zayn ne lui laissait plus l'occasion de parler s'étant attaqué à ses lèvres.

Zayn savait qu'il serait difficile d'attirer Liam dans cette folle histoire. Il a retenu néanmoins une chose : Liam n'a pas dit non.

-x-

\- **Bonjour Zayn, bien dormi?** Louis chantonne, croquant dans sa tartine.

\- **Ouais impec, mais j'ai faim**.

Zayn s'installe en face de Louis sur la table de leur grande cuisine. Louis poussa son assiette, offrant le reste de son déjeuner au métis.

\- **Faut que j'y aille**. Annonça -t-il. **Je** **dois aller faire du shopping avec....Eleanor**.

  
\- **Encore? Vous avez pas mieux à faire que de bourrer votre armoire et vous goinfrer de starbucks** ?

  
\- **T'inquiète je t'achèterais une écharpe en cachemire, et un refresha. Aller, bisous**. Louis se leva, mit sa tasse dans l'évier et quitta la cuisine.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, et revint embrasser Zayn sur la joue, puis courut bruyamment vers les escaliers.

Juste au moment où il sortait, Niall venant évidemment de se tirer du lit, fit son entrée.

Il avait enroulé trois couettes autour de ses épaules, et ressemblait juste à un énorme chamallow que Zayn avait envie d'enrouler et de jeter au creux d'une falaise. Juste pour le voir tomber et rebondir.

\- **Raaah c'te dalle que je me tape !**  


  
\- **Blondie. On dit bonjour quand on voit les gens.** S'exclama le métis la bouche légèrement pleine. Il envoyait des miettes partout, mais il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. 

  
Niall sauta sur la tartine que Zayn s'apprêtait à engloutir. Ce dernier lui mordit le bras, puis le poussa hors de son tabouret. Niall lui tira la langue, puis se cacha sous ses couettes. Zayn ne lui en voudrait pas. Il était bien trop mignon et trop blond, pour qu'on puisse le détester.

\- **Harry !** criait-Zayn dans le couloir qui était embué. **On t'a jamais appris à fermer les putains de portes quand tu t'astique dans la douche ?**  


Décidément, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour l'énerver.

Il entra tout de même dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- **Je l'ai laissé ouverte pour que tu puisses me regarder.** Harry passa sa tête hors du rideau en plastique. **Ducon.**  


\- **C'est toi le ducon**. Grommela Zayn. Il tourna le robinet d'eau chaude sur le lavabo, savourant avec un plaisir mesquin le grand cri que le bouclé poussa.

\- **L'eau a appelé, elle aimerait récupérer sa chaleur.**  


**  
**

**\- Ta gueule.**

Zayn ferma tout de même le robinet.

\- **Je suis venu te proposer un plan cul.**  


**  
**

**\- Qui ça ? Avec tes fesses plates ?**

Harry était le plus ouvert de tous, donc il serait plus facile de lui poser ses plans.

Mais il était aussi le plus imbécile de tous.

\- **Voila pourquoi on s'entend pas Harry.**  


Zayn tourna les robinets à nouveau.

  
-x-

Liam avait été jeté hors de l'appart collectif.

Zayn l'avait envoyé chercher du jus d'orange. Puis des œufs, puis du fromage, et un milkshake authentique du seul milkshake city qui se trouvait à une heure et demi de route.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir à la proposition de Zayn la veille, mais pourtant, ça ne l'emballait pas trop. Il sait que parfois, quand il était en plein acte avec Zayn, il lui arrivait de se demander quel effet ça ferait de se faire prendre plusieurs fois de suites, par des inconnus, ou d'autres personnes.

C'était un fantasme comme un autre, et il n'avait jamais osé le partager avec Zayn. Il pouvait jouer la carte du « oh non, les gars sont comme des frères pour moi. Oh non, et si ça devient bizarre entre nous. ». Mais c'était déjà bizarre entre eux tous.

Liam soupire et tourne la clef dans la serrure.

\- **Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites?**  


\- **On joue au twister, et moi je tourne l'aiguille.** Niall explique, avec une béquille à la main.

Voila le genre de choses auxquelles il est confronté lorsqu'ils ont deux ou trois jours de repos, et décident de les passer tous ensemble.

Liam devrait songer à partir la prochaine fois qu'il a des jours de vacances.

\- **A poil?** **Liam croise les bras en levant les sourcils.**  


\- **En boxer ça se voit pas ?**  


Il jette un coup d'œil sur le tapis de sol et hausse les sourcils. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit parmi ce gros tas de bras, de jambes et de cheveux. Il n'apperçoit même pas Zayn dans tout ce bazar.

\- **Vous avez des jeux bizarres** , conclut Liam en sautant sur le tas, les faisant tous s'écrouler les uns sur les autres. S'en suivit une longue chorale de « aïe, j'ai mal, putain Liam, tu crains, je me suis tordu le genou je crois, qui me touche la bite ???? Liam dégage ! »

\- **J'ai une idée!** Lança Harry.

Les quatre autres se mirent à grogner. Quand Harry tapotait un doigt sur son menton en se frottant le ventre, ça n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

\- **Déshabille-toi Liam!**  


Zayn fit un pas en avant. Harry allait un peu trop vite, mais il ne dit rien, attendant la suite.

  
\- **Pourquoi ?** répondit Liam, frottant les cuisses de Niall qui s'était discrètement assit sur ses genoux.

  
\- **Parce que tu fais toujours ce que je te dis.**  


Liam s'exécuta sans broncher.

Il accepta aussi de mettre une écharpe autour des yeux sans broncher.

Et il fit dix neuf tours sur lui-même sans broncher.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de suivre Harry dans ses conneries.

Donc il s'adonnait maintenant à une puérile partie de colin maillard, se cognant occasionnellement contre le lit. Parce que oui, il y a un putain de lit installé dans le salon

(Brillantissime idée Niall ! le home cinéma en mangeant du pop corn allongé.

Ils n'ont même plus besoin de dormir dans leurs chambres.)

En parlant de Niall, il se fait coincer en premier, après avoir tenté de renverser Liam avec sa béquille.

\- **Hé mais c'est pas juste les autres ils ont bougé!**  


Niall se met à bouder en croisant les bras.

\- **Mais c'est ça le principe du jeu...** commente Louis, perché sur le meuble de la télévision.

  
\- **Aaah**. dit le jeune blond. **Bah je connais pas ce jeu donc...**  


Liam se rebanda les yeux.

Et ne trouva plus personne. Enfin, c'était plutôt à prévoir puisque Niall s'était enroulé dans sa couette et avait roulé sous le lit. Louis était toujours haut perché, Zayn avait décidé d'aller fumer près de la fenêtre, et Harry posait un tube de gel lubrifiant et une boite de préservatifs aromatisés à la fraise sur une petite table.

Il trouva plutôt le lit lorsqu'il fut injustement poussé dessus. Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour amortir la chute, prêt à ôter son masque.

Zayn se précipita vers le lit, tenant Liam en place.

\- **C'est moi**. Dit-il à l'oreille de Liam avant qu'il n'eut de temps de lancer un coup de poing à son assaillant.

Zayn claqua des doigts, et Niall roula automatiquement hors de sa cachette. Le métis était à présent assit sur les hanches de Liam, plaquant ses bras au dessus de lui.

Niall sortait deux longues cravates de sa poche puis en lança une vers Harry qui était assit sagement en tailleur au pied du lit.

\- **Et il se passe quoi maintenant ?** Demanda Liam. Il ne sentit pas la paire de mains qui s'enroulaient autour de son poignet.

C'était peut être dû au fait que Zayn frottait lentement ses fesses contre son pelvis.

Zayn lâcha Liam une fois qu'il fut bien attaché aux barreaux du lit, et lui détacha son bandeau. Liam cligna des yeux trois fois.

\- **Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez?** Liam se tourna vers Zayn, le regard interrogateur. **Zayn ?!**  


Zayn ne lui répondit pas. Il se recula plutôt, puis se posa au bord du matelas. Harry immédiatement prit sa place, se posant un peu plus bas que l'entre jambe du brun.

\- **Ok, Harry je t'aime beaucoup, mais t'es un peu près de ma**...Liam tira sur ses bras pour pousser le bouclé, mais ne trouva qu'une forte résistance. **Mais**...il tira encore, toujours sans succès. **Détache moi Harry..**

\- **Non** , souffla -Harry , son doigt traçant le contour de l'épaule du jeune en dessous de lui.

Il se pencha soudainement, posant ses lèvres sur la peau de Liam.

Ce dernier sursauta.

Ok, ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Pas du tout.

Les lèvres de Harry étaient plus douces que dans ses souvenirs, ses baisers étaient plus tendres comparés à ceux plus suaves de Zayn.

Liam aurait pu dire non, il aurait pu crier, demander de tout arrêter, il savait que Zayn était derrière ceci et si il hurlait "Mariokart" les autres le lâcheraient immédiatement.

(Quand leurs jeux sexuels allaient trop loin, Liam avait pour instruction d'utiliser le code de sécurité.)

Mais il n'a plus voulu s'arrêter à partir du moment ou Harry mordillait son téton gauche, lui soutirant quelques soupirs embarrassants. Mais Harry se lassa bien vite. Il se releva, ses fesses cette fois ci pressant le membre de Liam qui commençait à durcir malgré lui.

Zayn s'approcha et s'accroupit à la hauteur de l'oreille de son amant.

\- **Liam, ce soir on va tous te passer dessus**. Chuchota-t-il, comme si il n'avait pas envie que les autres l'entendent.

Ces simples mots eurent pour effet de faire monter l'érection du brun.

  
\- **Mmh**. Répliqua -t-il, tandis que des doigts griffaient ses cuisses tout en lui ôtant son boxer.

Liam fit un bond sentant une paume chaude s'emparer de sa verge. Il baissa les yeux, simplement pour apercevoir Niall entre ses jambes, le regard innocent déjà bien abandonné, laissant place à des pupilles noires, emplies de désir. Il encra son regard dans celui de Liam alors qu'il séparait ses lèvres pour les enrober autour du gland. Liam courba son dos poussant ses hanches vers la mâchoire du blond, il glissa par la même occasion (par totale inadvertance) la totalité de sa longueur dans la bouche de Niall, l'étouffant presque.

Niall tint les hanches de Liam en place, suçant lentement du haut vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que Louis arrive, tenant le tube dans sa main.

\- **J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper Liam**. annonçait-il, un sourire en coin tracé sur son visage.

Harry lève les yeux en l'air. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Louis l'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, rêvant qu'il était en train de s'étouffer parce que Liam s'était assit sur son visage. C'était juste une excuse pour lui mordre le derrière.

Même si ce n'était qu'une fantaisie.

Il appliqua le liquide gluant sur ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, Niall était tiré vers l'arrière par Zayn, qui commençait à se sentir inutile. Après tout, c'était _son_ petit copain. Liam lui fit une petite moue.

\- **Niall, s'il te plait tu pourrais pas...** **Il bougea son bassin, mais** ne put finir sa phrase, la paume moite de Zayn se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il lui lança un regard suggestif avant de replacer le masque sur ses yeux.

Liam souffla, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait donner des coups comme il avait si souvent l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il se produisait une chose qu'il ne cautionnait pas. Il tenta néanmoins de mordre le bras du métis, mais fut coupé court dans son élan lorsqu'il sentit une chose dure et froide se poussant contre son anus.

\- **Ça risque d'être un peu froid, j'avais la flemme de chauffer le truc.** **Dit Louis soudainement, accroupi entre les jambes de Liam.**  


\- **T'aurais pas pu le dire avant-**  


\- **Tais toi Liam. Vas y Louis, pas besoins de doigts. Il est déjà assez relâché depuis hier soir.**  


/Hier soir, après le long massage auquel Zayn a eu droit, il a récompensé Liam avec une séance de baise lente mais intense, dans l'eau du bain parfumée à la vanille. Liam n'arrivait plus a marcher après. Il avait encore du mal ce matin./

Louis sauta sur l'occasion, lubrifiant abondamment son membre, avant de pousser le bout contre Liam. Il prit une petite inspiration, puis força son entrée. Liam laissa un bruit étranglé s'échapper de sa gorge, mais fut aussitôt contraint de se taire quand une main se plaqua à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Privé de sa vision, Liam se concentra sur l'épaisse longueur qui bougeait lentement en lui. Louis était beaucoup plus épais que Zayn. Peut être même le plus épais du groupe, non pas que Liam passe son temps libre à comparer les épaisseurs de leurs pénis. Mais il se sentait rempli, à son comble, et surtout, il sentait Louis qui atteint sa prostate du premier coup.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Harry était aussi bruyant au lit avec lui.

Louis allait doucement, mais avec précision. Il tenait Liam par les hanches, ses petites mains recouvrant à peine sa peau.

\- **Tu sais quoi Liam ? Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir. Pas tant que je te le dis.** Zayn avait collé sa bouche contre l'oreille

de Liam à nouveau. Il lui caressait la joue avec le dos de sa main, d'une manière tendre et sensuelle. C'était presque plus intime que Louis qui allait et venait sur sa prostate.

Ce dernier enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau du brun sentant cette vague familière monter en lui. Liam était tellement plus large que Harry, plus ferme, plus halé, plus musclé. Et aussi beaucoup plus serré. Il commençait à se distraire, imaginant Liam, assit sur ses hanches, tandis qu'il s'occupait à faire autre chose...comme bouffer les fesses de Harry par exemple.

Il atteint son orgasme sans même s'en être rendu compte.

Liam écarquilla les yeux, sentant le liquide chaud le remplir.

\- **Liam...** grogna Louis , le tenant tellement fort qu'il lui coupa presque la circulation. Liam adorait quand Zayn s'agripper a lui assez dur pour laisser des traces. Il dut lutter pour ne pas jouir sur le tas.

Il souffla longuement tandis que Louis s'écroulait sur le côté. Et il en voulait encore. Zayn arrivait à le faire durer une heure et demie, avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer de surstimulation.

Si Liam avait eu le droit à sa vue, il aurait donné un coup de genou dans la tête de Niall qui avait la bouche autour du membre de Zayn. Ce dernier caressait toujours le visage de Liam de sa main libre.

\- **Mmmh, mon tour**. Dit la voix grave du bouclé. Il se pressa contre Louis, puis posa sa main sur son front. Louis se laissa tomber dans les bras du bouclé, haletant légèrement. Même dans ces situations ci, ils arrivaient à garder leur part d'intimité.

Louis s'assit dans un coin du lit, laissant place à Harry qui pivotait le corps de Liam. Il se retrouvait à présent allongé sur le côté, les bras toujours sécurisés aux barreaux. Harry s'allonge parallèlement derrière lui, et lui relève la jambe en l'agrippant dans le creux de son bras. Son autre jambe restait étendue sur le matelas déjà bien humidifié par la transpiration de Louis et Liam mêlées.

\- **Bah t'es souple dis moi.** Constata Harry, quand Liam n'offrait aucune résistance.

\- **Ferme la**...murmura Liam faiblement. Il avait juste hâte de se faire remplit encore une fois. Il n'oserait jamais l'admettre, mais il adorait se faire prendre. Il adorait se faire remplir, que ce soit par un godemiché ou par Zayn. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait un tel entrain, mais il évitait souvent de penser à ces choses là.

Il en avait presque oublié le manque de tendresse avec laquelle Harry opérait. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec lui, ils se sont retrouvés dans le même lit, un soir ou ils étaient tous les deux fâchés contre leurs petits amis respectifs.

Une bouteille de liqueur de trop, et Liam était penché contre le lavabo des toilettes d'un sombre club.

Et Harry avait été une vraie brute. Mais Liam l'avait demandé, il en voulait. Il n'arrivait plus à s'asseoir pendant quatre jours, et Zayn ne l'a plus touché pendant un mois en guise de punition. Liam a appris sa leçon depuis.

Quand Harry le pénétra, Liam ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri. Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'ajuster à sa longueur. Il s'empressa de claquer ses hanches contre les fesses du brun, le ramonant littéralement de l'intérieur. Il était sec, rapide et insatiable. Il pouvait aller comme ça durant des heures. Juste à aller et venir, sentir le frottement continuel contre les parois internes de Liam, faire monter son plaisir sans jamais atteindre le climax.

\- **Toujours aussi étroit que la dernière fois** , commenta Harry.

Louis et Zayn lui donnèrent une tape derrière la tête.

\- **Héééé** , protesta le bouclé. Il ralentit le pas et colla son torse contre le dos de Liam. Harry plaça ses lèvres contre le cou du brun, le mordillant jusqu'à en laisser quelques traces. Une autre chose que Liam adorait. Il se mit d'ailleurs à montrer son appréciation en gémissant bruyamment.

\- **Si tu continue à gémir comme ça, tu vas me faire éjaculer**. Chuchota Harry dans le creux de son oreille, comme si il partageait un secret.

Liam se mordit l'intérieur de la joue s'accrochant du mieux qu'il pouvait aux barreaux.  


\- **Harry...** Liam soupira, en serrant les dents.

Le dit Harry ferma les yeux se laissant balancer au rythme de ses gémissements. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Ses vas et viens s'accélèrent à nouveau , mais il n'en avait pas fini. Il lâcha la jambe de Liam et le repositionna sur le dos.

\- **Harry !** dit Liam encore une fois, surpris du changement de position.

Harry se bougeait en lui, évitant délibérément de toucher son point G. Il cherchait son propre plaisir, il était clair, et n'allait rien faire pour améliorer l'état de Liam.

\- **HARRY** , cria le brun, l'avertissant soudainement de son orgasme imminent.

Le torse de Liam fut bientôt recouvert de sa propre semence. Il se cambrait le dos dut à l'intensité de la vague de chaleur qui le parcourait tout à coup. Harry ne tarda pas à suivre le mouvement mélangeant son fluide à celui de Louis, avant de s'arrêter totalement. Il s'écroula sur le corps de Liam qui spasmait toujours légèrement sous l'effet post orgasme.

Mais bien vite , la chaleur du corps d'Harry disparu a la plus grande déception du brun.

  
\- **Je...aaargh**. Liam lâcha un cri de surprise sentant que l'on s'emparait de son membre qui se sensibilisait lentement.

Il n'avait pas écouté les ordres de Zayn. Tant pis, il serait surement puni après.

  
\- **Détache-lui les mains,** s'écria Niall, en grimpant sur le lit. Il avait été trop silencieux depuis le début des évènements.

  
\- **Pourquoi?** Une voix lui répondit. Surement Zayn, ou Louis. Liam ne savait plus.

  
\- **Je vais le prendre à quatre pattes.**  


Liam couina à ces paroles, sentant son érection prendre à nouveau. Ce n'était pourtant logiquement pas possible. Son corps ne le lui permettrait pas...

Du moins pas trente secondes après avoir vidé ses testicules.

Ses bras libérés, il ôta immédiatement le masque seulement pour apercevoir l'état dans lequel il était. Son torse aspergé de son propre sperme, les draps quasi inondés, le coussin sur lequel il reposait sa tête était imprégné de sa sueur.

Il se tortilla essayant de retirer la main de Niall qui stimulait son membre. Mais il fut vite retourné, sur ses quatre pattes, le visage contre le coussin, et les fesses pointant vers le haut.

Il n'admettra jamais que c'était sa position préférée.

Niall mit sa main sur le bas du dos de Liam et l'inclina vers le bas. Il tâta les environs rapidement, avant de prendre sa verge en main. Il se guida vers les fesses de Liam, entrant facilement en lui.

Liam serra le coussin entre ses dents, malgré le fait que Louis et Harry soient passés.

Il sentait bien les 17 centimètres passer.

\- **Mmh,** bafouillât-il dans l'oreiller qui finirait surement en lambeaux s'il continuait à s'acharner dessus.

Il ferme les yeux tentant de se relaxer. Son corps se détendit presque aussitôt lorsque l'endroit qui faisait grimper sa vague de plaisir fut touché. Il recracha le bout de tissu qu'il tenait entre ses dents , laissant ses gémissements étouffés remplir la pièce.

Les vas et viens de Niall perdaient leur rythme à mesure que les parois intérieures du brun se resserraient autour de lui, mais il frappait toujours aussi fort, toujours avec autant de précision.

Niall attrapa Liam par l'épaule, le relevant subitement. Il plaqua son torse contre le dos du brun, contraint à présent de donner des coups de bassins vers le haut. D'énormes gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front , tandis que Liam se tenait à droit à l'aide du dossier du lit.

Il montait et descendait sur la longueur, pendant la tête entre ses bras, écroulée, par la fatigue et les ondes lui traversant le corps.

C'est à ce moment précis que Zayn décida de participer. Il grimpa sur le lit et entoura ses bras autour de Liam. Ce dernier en profita pour reposer la tête dans le creux de son amant.

\- **Z-Zayn...** chuchotait-il, la voix rauque. Il se mit à chercher ses lèvres, à chercher la chaleur de sa peau, a chercher ses points de repères.

Zayn lui accorda un baiser, comme pour le féliciter. Pour le remercier d'avoir été si docile. De lui dire à quel point il est fier de lui.

Il était tellement près de Zayn qu'il ne sentait pas Niall venir en lui. Il ne sentait pas Niall qui se reculer pour rouler sur le côté.

Il sentait juste Zayn Zayn Zayn, et son odeur corporelle bien à lui. Zayn et ses lèvres douces qui déposaient des baisers brulants sur sa peau. Zayn qu'il aimait tant. Il prit l'érection de Zayn dans sa main, soupirant lorsqu'il sentit la forme familière de sa verge. La longueur pulsait dans sa main, alors que Zayn s'emparait de son membre à son tour. Ils se masturbèrent simultanément, s'embrassant entre deux inspirations, comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

C'est comme si il partageaient un secret. Ils ne faisaient presque plus qu'un. Liam étouffait un sanglot alors qu'il jouit une deuxième fois dans la main de Zayn.

Il ferma les yeux, perdant toute notion de ses environs.

-x-

\- **Arf**.... Louis tomba du lit. C'est sur que dormir à cinq sur un lit pour deux n'était pas une tâche facile.

Le bruit fit sursauter Liam, qui se mit vers le côté.  


\- **Tu sais** , Liam l'aida à se relever, **t** on cul est très bien, vu de cet angle.

  
\- **Merci , mais il est beau tout le temps**. Louis sauta sur le lit, réveillant Harry en sursaut. Il leva la tête quelques secondes puis retomba aussi sec.

\- **Louis , ce n'est pas souvent que je te parle de ton derrière.**  


  
\- **Et le tient il doit être en feux.**  


Liam pousse Louis hors du lit.

  



End file.
